


What Was and Will Be

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gem Fusion, Gen, Green Diamond Fusion, Hidden Pasts, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: A new location suddenly appears in the warp network and the Crystal Gems all go to investigate. They don't realize just how much their going to learn.





	1. What Was

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this ship and this fusion. Help me.

Steven bent over with his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. 

He gave a look at the ruins below. The entire area was green; from the paths to the floating pillars orbiting the structure. 

“I still don’t understand how this temple simply appeared in the warp network out of nowhere.” Pearl said aloud as she ran a hand along a nearby wall. 

“Phhh, it’s not that unusual hundreds of gem weapons were hidden from the network via remote access from Homeworld.” Peridot cut in. “Not that I haven’t shown you the ones that I know about.” She quickly added as the other gems stared at her.

“Though now that I think about it, I don’t sense any form of energy build up that indicates some kind of weapon.” She continued. “My best guess is that his was some kind of research and development center. If the level of advanced technology compared to the rest of the planet is anything to go by.”

The gems took a moment to absorb the information as they gazed around their small alcove. 

“Okay everyone lets take a small break. It’ll be at least another couple hours to reach the entrance.” Garnet said. 

As the gems each broke off to do their own thing Steven decided to explore. He wandered around the square, running his hands along the wall as he went. It was rough. Lined with various symbols and glowing runes that were, big surprise, green. 

So it was by complete accident that Steven activated a screen. He had simply been investigating a specific Diamond shaped rune when it suddenly flared to life and a screen popped into existence.

All the gems rose at the sudden appearance each with a range of puzzled expressions on their faces. 

_ ‘On authority of Green Diamond state your gem, cut, and facet.’ _The voice was deep and robotic. It seemed completely neutral, void of any emotion or tone. 

“Green Diamond?” Amethyst asked in confusion.

“Move out of the way. I bet most of you can’t even remember your cuts, let alone your facets, so let me do the honors.” Peridot said as she pushed her way to the screen.

“Ahem. Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG reporting.” She said confidently to the fuzzy screen.

A few moments of silence rang before a blaring alarm started to ring all around them.

_ ‘Gem unrecognized. Facet unrecognized. Cut unrecognized. Security systems activating!” _

As soon as the screen was done the Alarms stopped and everyone waited for the defences to kick in. 

After a few moments however, nothing happened. 

No turrets or robots or security of any kind made itself known. 

“Maybe it’s defective.” Pearl muttered.

“I highly doubt that. A place this advanced must have the best security on the planet.” Peridot said with a scoff. 

The gems all stared at each other in concern at that little tidbit. 

“So where is it?” Garnet asked.

Peridot faltered at that. Her mouth opening and closing as she tried to come up with an answer. 

“Maybe I should try?” Steven asked to the group. “I mean this was Moms colony after all maybe I can get us in?”

The gems stared at each other for a moment. Pearl was obviously concerned and Garnet was impossible to read as always.

With no deterrence to his idea Steven slowly approached the screen and cleared his throat. 

“Pink Diamond.” He said clearly.

Once more the screen remained silent for a moment before a light ding could be heard. 

_ ‘Pink Diamond recognized. Authorization code Guest activated. Welcome my Diamond.’ _ It intoned before fading out of existence. Less than a second later the whole alcove shook as a door suddenly opened before them.

“I guess we go in then.” Bismuth muttered as she hesitantly started to make her way forward.

The other gems followed closely behind except for Garnet and Pearl who both stared at each other in confusion before slowly following the others.

* * *

The tunnel led them deep into the temple. No paths cut off and it never varied in size. 

It just kept going forward.

“Ughhh. How much furtherrrrr.” Steven whined.

“I don’t know.” Garnet responded passively.

The tunnel itself was plenty tall and wide. Enough to allow Garnet and Bismuth to walk it with plenty of room on all sides. A single pulsing green line acted as their only light source as it faded into the darkness ahead. 

After another twenty minutes of walking the hallway suddenly opened up into a large chamber. 

“It’s so dark I can barely see anything.” Amethyst complained. 

“And our lights don’t seem to be working here for whatever reason.” Pearl commented disgruntled.

“Just give me a moment I should be able to get the lights operating at full capacity.” Peridot said as she plugged her pad into a socket in the wall. 

“Like you managed to open the door earlier.” Lapis said pointedly.

Peridot blushed at the comment but otherwise went back to working on getting the lights to work. 

The gems gathered around the doorway and the pulsating light that illuminated it. 

“This place feels so strange.” Bismuth commented. “Nothing here is like anything I’ve ever seen or designed before.”

“That’s not the only thing.” Pearl added. “The Earth was Pink’s colony right?” The other nodded at that. “So why, when Steven opened the door, did it give him guest access? If this wasn’t Pinks then whose was it?” She asked aloud.

The other gems seemed just as unsettled by this thought as she was. 

“Ah ha!” Peridot cried as the lights came to life.

“Wow…” Steven breathed. 

To call the room massive would be an understatement. The ceiling stood at least a kilometre up and just as wide across. Besides its impressive size however it’s only distinguishing features were more of the floating crystal pillars and a large green throne.

“This place is huge!” Steven cried excitedly. “Isn’t this place amazing guys?” He asked the other gems. When no one responded he turned around confused.

All of the crystal gems stood petrified. Their faces awash with fear as they gazed at the large throne.

“...guys?” He asked hesitantly. 

None of them responded. He waved his hands in front of Amethysts face, snapped his fingers in Peridots ear, and tried to punch Garnet in the stomach. Nothing worked.

“...we need to leave.” Garnet finally spoke.

“What? Why? We just got here.” Steven asked confused.

“Doesn’t matter were leaving. Now!” She told him angrily.

“No! This place is affecting you guys for some reason, all of you look absolutely terrified of that throne, so tell me why!” He demanded frustratedly.

While he had been yelling he took a few steps closer to the throne and everything suddenly burst into motion.

The floor beneath him latched onto his feet and began to rise into the air. 

The gems, seeing Steven in trouble, leapt to his defence. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and tried to pull the platform down only to be shocked with green lightning the moment she touched it. 

Lapis and Peridot tried to use their respective powers to slow his movement towards the throne but found it futile as the chunk of floor continued undisturbed. 

Seeing all of their attempts to stop it fail the gems ran after him as Steven drew closer to the throne. 

Steven, for his part, held on for dear life as he was taken through the air. He closed his eyes as the gems attempted to free him only to open them in surprise when he could no longer feel the restraints on his feet. 

He looked up and stared in shock at the small pink button before him. Slowly he started to walk towards it. Each step heavier than the last as he approached it. He didn’t remember for how long he stared at the button but he was pulled back to reality as he heard the gems call his name.

“Steven don’t.” He heard Pearl say behind him.

“Why?” He asked her.

“What?” She asked in confusion.

Turning in anger he glared at his guardians. “Why shouldn’t I press the button?”

“Because we don’t know what it does?” Peridot threw in unhelpfully. 

“Not helping” Garnet growled out. “Look Steven I understand.” She said calmer as she slowly approached him. “This could have answers about Pink, about your mother, answers your desperate for.” Her words seemed to sooth him some as she got within arms distance. “But you have to understand that it could also be dangerous. We don’t know what it is. For all we know it could start up some geo weapon.”

“But Peridot told us that this place wasn’t a weapon.” He said desperately. 

“That doesn’t mean it couldn’t activate one somewhere else.” She responded.

He turned back towards the button one more time. It remained where it was. Bright pink and just sitting there. He gave a sigh before turning back to Garnet and nodding his head in understanding. 

Just as he went to leave however the whole structure started shaking. Before anyone even knew what was going on Steven lost his balance and his hand fell on the button.

The moment he pressed it the button sank into the throne seat, causing Steven to fall to the floor. 

Once the shaking stopped they all stared in horror as a large screen suddenly opened in front of the throne. It flashed once as it turned on before the face of an unfamiliar gem suddenly appeared. 

She was a deep Green colour with long black hair and four eyes. A green visor rested on her pointed nose covering her bottom pair of eyes. She looked panicked, no terrified, as she looked into the screen.

_ “Pink if your hearing this then White has found me.” _ It started before breaking into static. Steven lifted his shirts and stared at his gem in confusion. After a moment he walked forward with a determined look to stand right before the screen.

“Steven! Get back here!” Pearl shouted after him.

“It’s okay guys I don’t think its live.” He shouted back.

Hesitantly the other gems joined him. Just as they all reached the edge of the throne the video continued,

_ “This place is a research and development center. My personal one.” _ The strange gem began. _ “It contains all of my work on stabilizing the planet. I hope that by the time you’ve found it enough of it will remain to be of any use.” _

The gems all stared with a new appreciation at the room around them.

_ “But I digress. If you’re watching this then White is coming to get me. You must run, go back to Homeworld, create an alibi. She can not know you were with me. I can’t even begin to fathom what she’ll do to you if she does.” _The green gem took a moment to breath, closing her eyes and breathing out through her nose. When she opened them her gaze was no longer panicked but rather filled with love and affection.

_ “I just wante- we just wanted, to tell you that we love you.” _ With that said the gem brought two fingers to her mouth and pressed them to the screen. _ “I may not ever get to see you again so I just have one request. Never forget my authority. What we stood for. This planet is so strong. So much stronger than White gives it credit for. Goodbye.” _ With that she stood at just as her chest reached camera level the feed froze.

There was no mistaking the gem they saw.

“A Green Diamond…” Steven breathed.

“But that’s not possible. There is no Green Diamond!” Pearl exclaimed. 

The others were just as confused. 

Steven stared at the floor for a moment before his face lit up in excitement. He ran across the seat of the throne to the arm rest and began to climb. Once he was up he ran over and pressed the single green diamond shaped button. 

A bright green screen appeared before him as the same voice as before sounded out. 

_ ‘On authority of Green Diamond state your gem, cut, and facet.’ _

“Pink Diamond. Guest Authority.” He told it.

The screen paused for a moment before responding.

_ ‘State your request, my Diamond.’ _

“Who is Green Diamond?” He asked it with a determined smile.

By that point the other gems had followed him and were standing protectively behind him as they stared at the green screen.

_ ‘Green Diamond is the head of the Green Diamond authority.’ _It responded.

“No no no. That’s not what I meant. Um...what is Green Diamond?” He asked it with less certainty.

_ ‘Green Diamond is the head of the Green Diamond-’ _ It started again before Steven interrupted it frustrated. 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” He shouted at it.

_ ‘What do you wish to know, my Diamond?’ _ It asked him.

That’s when it clicked. He turned around excitedly before asking his finale question.

“What kind of gem _ was _ Green Diamond?” He asked it excitedly. 

_ ‘Green Diamond is the fusion gem of Yellow and Blue Diamond.’ _ It told him.

Before any of the Gems had a chance to react to that information a massive door suddenly opened from the wall in front of the throne. The gems leapt off the arm of the throne, Garnet having grabbed Steven, and hid behind some of the pillars. 

They watched with bated breath as two massive gems stepped through. 

“Oh my glob!” Peridot said panicked. “It’s Yellow and Blue Diamond!” She whisper shouted.

The two massive Diamonds stepped into the room. Yellow was ram rode straight as she marched with a purpose towards the throne. Blue was far more reserved as she hesitantly followed the other diamond. 

“What are they doing here?” Pearl asked softly.

Yellow sat on the throne, which was still to large even for her, and began to type on one of the screens.

“Are you sure we should be here Yellow. White won’t like it if she finds us here.” Blue asked nervously.

“You worry too much. It took White centuries to find us last time. She won’t notice if we’re here for a few hours.” Yellow responded not looking away from the screen. A small frown crossing her face as she looked at the information provided.

“Well? What set of the alarm?” Blue asked.

“Nothing. Just a fault in the system.” Yellow responded without a moment’s hesitation.

That caught Garnets attention. Why would Yellow Diamond lie?

The Diamonds lapsed into silence as Yellow continued to work. Eventually Blue grew tired of waiting and moved closer to blue sitting on the opposing armrest beside her fellow diamond.

“Do you miss it?” She asked softly.

“Miss what?” Yellow asked obliviously.

“Green?” Blue asked hesitantly. 

That pulled Yellows attention. She pushed the screen away and turned her torso to fully face her fellow diamond.

“Of course I do.” She whispered earnestly. “How could I not? Being with you. Loving you…I miss it more than almost anything.”

“Almost?” Blue asked in confusion. 

Yellow simply raised her eyebrows and nodded towards the smaller pink throne beside the green one. 

“Oh.” Blue whispered softly as tears slowly gathered in her eyes. “That’s right. It wasn’t enough for White to rip us apart. We had to lose-we had to lose…” Blue lapsed into tears.

The gems each stared in confusion as tears gathered in their own eyes and an overwhelming sense of despair overpowered them.

“Oh blue. Please don’t cry.” Yellow said softly as her own tears fell.

“I just...I can’t help it.”

Yellow grabbed blue around the waist and brought her into her lap. Wrapping Blues arms around her neck she pulled the other diamond against her chest and slowly ran her own hand up and down Blues back.

Eventually the tears stopped and the gems were able to regather their wits. 

Blue and Yellow were staring at each other with soft smiles on their faces. Blue had one of her hands on Yellows cheek as the rigid diamond nuzzled into it. 

“Let us go. There is nothing more to do here.” Yellow said as she kissed Blues palm.

Blue nodded as she stood on her own feet.

The two Diamonds quickly made their exit, the large door shutting behind them with a whoosh. A few moments later the temple shook once more as their ships launched into space.

Slowly the Crystal Gems stood out from their hiding place. The recent revelations weighing deeply in their minds.

“Let’s go home.” Garnet said softly. 

No one spoke as they all began to leave. Just as everyone entered the smaller tunnel Steven paused and looked back. 

He had so many questions and they were all here. 

“Come one Steven.” He turned to Garnet and nodded. 

He gave one last long look to the Green throne room before moving to follow his guardians. 

The door shutting behind him with a thud.


	2. What Will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and dreams. A blur in the line of what is and isn't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Originally I planned for the next two chapter to be one but in the end I decided to split them so this one is more like a filler for the next. I hope you enjoy.

_ Green Diamond was panting as she leaned against a wall. _

_ Two of her four arms pushed against the wall for support while the other two wrapped around her gut. Her eyes were frantic as they scanned the smaller hallway.  _

_ The whole building shook as the sound of explosions reached her.  _

_ “Come now Yellow, Blue, stop this ridiculous game.” A deep patronizing voice called out from the hallway behind her. _

_ Green grit her teeth as she marched away from the voice. She barely made it a couple meters before she collapsed to the ground.  _

_ “Bluuuuuue! Yelloooow!” The voice called again. Much closer than before. _

_ Green Diamond desperately tried to crawl away. Her arms frantic as they scratched against the green floor. She gasped in pain as a heeled white sandal suddenly pinned her hand to the ground. _

_ She looked up and flinched as her gaze filled with bright white light. _

_ “Found you.” The stranger whispered. _

Steven woke with a gasp. 

His heart was beating like a drum against his chest. 

“What was that…” He asked aloud.

The house was quiet. The light of the moon shining brightly through the windows. He squinted as a glare entered his eye. He moved his head to the side and stared at the item resting on the bookshelf.

The Diamond communicator. 

Bright and yellow. It was just sitting there. 

The world started to fade away. A deep fading sound pulsated in his ear.

_ A deep green communicator sat heavy in the strangers hand. Green desperately tried to reach for it but stopped as the heel ground into her hand.  _

_ “My my, you two really have fallen.” The stranger said. Her voice is light but it’s dripping with something. Anger, hatred, spite, it’s hard to tell, all that can be said is that it makes a shiver run down Greens back. _

_ “I am one.” She ground out. “White.” _

_ The name is spate out like vitriol. As though it burned her tongue to even say it.  _

_ The now named White snarls at her fellow Diamond before grabbing her hair and pulling her from the ground.  _

_ “You are a stain upon our authority. I have entertained your relationship enough. Now you learn.” _

_ White Diamond punches her hands through Greens chest. The world shines with white light and then everything goes dark. _

Steven opens his eyes as the pulsating noise fades away. The memory has him shaking as he tries to process what he’d just seen. When everything is back to normal and his heart no longer feels like it’s climbing out of his throat he finally notices that he’s holding something in his hand.

The Diamond communicator is half activated. Its glowing faintly as the same noise as he had heard earlier emanates softly from within it. 

“So you’re the one who’s been showing me those scenes.” He tells it.

It pulses lightly in his hand as if to say yes. 

He moves to sit on the couch. The communicator continues to hum as he rests it on the table. He spent the next half an hour just staring at it. The light humming rings in his ear once more and the world begins to fade away…

“Hey Steven whatcha' doin'?”

He stumbles from the couch and desperately grabs for the communicator. 

“Nothing!” He yells out with the communicator hidden behind a cushion. 

Amethyst stares at him with squinted eyes as a small bead of sweat runs down his forehead. 

After a minute she shrugs her shoulders and begins to walk away. “Whatever. Good night.” She calls out to him as she walks into her room in the temple. 

Once the door closes Steven breaths out in relief. He gently pulls the communicator out and smiles lightly. 

“Tell me your secrets.” He whispers to it.

The tone rings and his world fades to black. 

_ Yellow and Blue slam against walls on both sides of White.  _

_ “Their you two are.” White says with a bright, fake, smile. _

_ Yellow comes too first and attempts to run across to Blue only to be halted as White suddenly stands in her way. _

_ “Whatever are you trying to do Yellow?” Said Diamond snarls as she tries to force her way to the other Diamond still laying unconscious.  _

_ White simply tsks at her before throwing her back against the wall, knocking her out cold.  _

_ White stands and then glares right at Steven and for the first time he can feel himself in the memory. A grate suddenly materialises in front of him as he starts to panic. He tries to back away but he can’t his pink clothing is caught on something. He desperately tries to pull whatever is caught but it won’t budge. _

_ He looks back out and White is getting closer. Her light chasing away the protective cloak of shadow that had been enveloping him. Then White is right in front of the grate; her light is blinding as her grey eyes and shining teeth appear before him. _

_ “Now what did I just say about us Diamond being less than what we are?” _

_ Then he’s being ripped out into the open and… _

He gasps for air as he feels someone grab the back of his pajamas and yank him over the back of the couch.

He lands with a thud and comes face to face with a stern looking Garnet.

“What are you doing Steve?” She asks him calmly. 

“Ummm.” He tries to respond before a gasp from the couch pulls his attention away.

“What were you doing with this Steven? Don’t you know not to be around a half activated communicator! It could have driven you insane! Having all of time and space running through your head.” Pearl scold him as she stands and closes the communicator. 

He continues to fumble for an answer as his caregivers tower over him.

“I...um…” How is he supposed to answer? “It...spoke to me.” He finally tells them. 

“It...spoke to you?” Pearl repeats dubiously. 

It’s obvious they don’t believe him. Pearl is looking between him and the communicator in concern while Garnet just stares him down. 

“Steven it can’t talk to you. It’s a communicator.” Garnet deadpans.

“I know that, it’s just… with everything that’s happened today. Green Diamond, the research facility, not to mention the strange dreams.” He starts to rant.

“Dreams?” Pearl asks softly interrupting his rambling. 

“Tell us about these dreams Steven.” Garnet orders him.

So that’s what they do. Pearl makes him some hot cocoa and all three of them sit on the couch as Steven recounts his dreams. When he’s done both of his caretakers are in deep thought. 

“That is strange. But I wouldn’t put too much faith in them Steven.” Pearl tells him. 

“Pearls right. There more than likely just a combination of today’s revelations and the communicator.” Garnet continues.

“But they felt so real.” Steven mutters with a yawn.

“Weather they felt real or not you should let the rest of us worry about Green Diamond and the research center.” Garnet tells him as she picks him up.

“But I want to help…” He mutters tiredly.

“I know that and I appreciate you telling us about those dreams but right now the best thing you can do to help us is getting a goods night sleep.” She tells him as she lowers him into bed.

He’s too tired to complain. He just nods his head and drifts off. Garnet retreats softly back to the entrance way, grabs the communicator, and heads into the temple. 

As the house settles back into it’s evening calm no one notices as a dull Green light softly emanates from the spot the communicator had been before. Then in a quick flash it appears.

A bright green communicator. It’s half activated state washing the room with a dull green colour. 

So as Steven drifts off into a deep sleep a dull song enters his ear and the world fades to black.


	3. What Will Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dreams pose more questions as Steven continues to learn more about the mysterious Green Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than the last two but I hope you all enjoy anyway. Also, yes I have upped the chapter count to six but that is by no means an indication of how much longer this story is going to go. I didn't really see this story going much farther than two chapters so were all in uncharted territory.

_ Blue and Yellow stared at each other from across the throne room. Both of them stood chained to the walls. Their arms shackled and their legs tied.  _

_ “I’m sorry Yellow.” Blue said. “If it weren't for me, this never would have happened.” _

_ “Stop.” Yellow spoke softly. “Never apologise. Nothing we did was wrong. Green wasn’t wrong. Never think for even a moment that our time together was anything less than perfection.” She finished with a proud tone. _

_ The two smiled at each other. No more words were said and none were needed.  _

_ “Well isn’t that just lovely. I’m glad you two are already making jokes about your mistakes.” White said as she entered the throne room. Her very presence seemed to suck the energy from the air as her white light spread across the ground like an infection.  _

_ “What do you want?” Yellow asked with an impassive face. _

_ “What do I want? Why, I simply want what’s best for you. For the empire!” White responded with a fake smile. “Now I have no intention of harming either of you, all can be forgiven if you just do one thing…” She trailed off as she moved to sit on her throne.  _

_ “What do you want us to do?” Blue asked quietly. _

_ “Denounce. Fusion.” White responded immediately.  _

_ Both Yellow and Blue’s eyes widened at the proclamation. The very idea of denouncing fusion brought tears to Blue as Yellow looked like she had been asked to shatter her better half.  _

_ “Never!” Yellow shouted as her eyes flashed in anger. “I would sooner shatter than-” _

_ She was caught off as White raised her hand and pointed to Blue. Yellow stared in confusion for a moment before she gasped in horror. The white light infection had started to climb up Blues robes. For several minutes Yellow watched as the love of her life was slowly eaten away. _

_ She desperately tried to break the chains holding her but it was futile. Bit by bit Blue was erased as the infection continued forward. She nearly lapsed into tears as it started up Blues neck only to frown in confusion as it stopped. _

_ “Here is what’s going to happen.” White started patronizingly. “You are going to renounce fusion. You’re going to denounce Green. You’re going to shatter any gem who tries to do it for anything other than strategic reasons.” She said as she moved from the throne to stand in front of Yellow. Her imposing stature forcing Yellow to strain her neck to meet her eyes. “Or Blue is never going to be free again.” _

_ White leaned down until her face was less than three feet away from Yellows.  _

_ “It’s your choice.” White finished with a sickly sweet smile. _

Steven awoke once again with a gasp. His hand had his pillow in a death grip as tears ran down his face. Slowly he began to calm down. He released his pillow and used his hand to wipe away the tears. Then he heard it. The pulsating noise that had been driving his dreams.

He flailed as he scrambled to find where it was. A loud crash following as he fell from his bed.

“Ow…” He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. His eyes scanned the room for the communicator only to stare in confusion as he found it.

A bright green communicator was floating just above the table. It was half open like the yellow one had been yesterday and just like yesterday it was emitting a deep ringing noise. 

“Pearl...Garnet…!” He called out in concern. 

He waited a moment and frowned when none of the gems came. He gave a sigh as he shook his head. 

“Don’t worry Steven. It’s just like Pearl said. The dreams are nothing more than a side effect of the communicator.” He said to himself. 

He took a quick breath before walking over and turning the communicator to be fully closed. The moment it shut off it fell lifeless atop the table top. 

“See, nothing to worry about.” Steven muttered aloud in relief. 

With that over and done with he went about his regular morning routine starting with breakfast. He turned on the stove, pulled out a pan, and began to search through the fridge for the eggs. He whisked them together and added seasoning before lifting the bowl to poor into the pan. Then the same deep humming as before started to play as the world slowly started to fade…

He gasped and threw his head back before it could hit the hot stove top. The bowl of eggs clattering to the ground. 

He turned back towards the coffee table and glared at the communicator. It was floating again. Its soft humming flowing through the air.

“I thought I turned you off.” Steven muttered. 

Once again he walked over and turned it off. He waited a few seconds this time before returning to the kitchen. 

He decided to make something safer, just in case. He quickly pulled out some bread and put it in the toaster. He hummed to himself as he waited. He didn’t know when it started but his humming turned into the same tune as the communicator then he gave a yawn as the world slowly faded around him…

His head hit the counter as he fell down; the shock breaking him from his trance. Once again he marched over to the now reactivated communicator and tried to turn it off. Only this time it wouldn’t budge.

“What…” He muttered before trying again.

For half an hour he tried to get it to close only for it to stubbornly stay open. 

“What is wrong with you!” Steven yelled at it as he failed once more. 

His yelling seemed to activate something because the humming suddenly grew even louder and he fainted to the ground. 

_ Steven found himself inside his mothers’ body once more. Pink was staring at a strange device in wonder.  _

_ It was easily four feet taller than her and covered with a sheet.  _

_ Slowly she reached her hand out to remove the cover… _

_ “Pink!”  _

_ She turned in surprise, a look of embarrassment moving over her face as she found Green glaring at her. The glare didn’t last for long, the taller Diamond huffing as she moved to pull the other authority away from whatever it was.  _

_ “What did I tell you about messing with my work?” The taller Diamond said sternly. Her voice was deep like Yellows but smooth like Blues.  _

_ “Not to touch it.” Pink responded slowly. _

_ Green didn’t seem convinced by her answer but didn’t press the issue any further. Rather she sat down on her throne and opened one of the screens.  _

_ “So...what is it?” Pink asked Green. _

_ “Nothing you need to be concerned about.” Green responded. _

_ “But...what does it do?” Pink asked again. _

_ “Ugh, nothing you need to know.” Green responded more sternly. _

_ Pink seemed to catch the drift and let the conversation die away.  _

_ For the next two hours the two Diamonds sat in silence. Green typing on her screen while Pink tried (and failed) to entertain herself. Eventually Green had to leave. The taller Diamond standing with a groan and making her way deeper into the research center.  _

_ Now alone with the strange device Pink couldn’t help herself. She ran over and with a shout of glee pulled the sheet away.  _

_ The device below was a large column. Other than some runes carved over the skin the only distinguishing feature was a large yellow star plastered on the front.  _

_ “Wow…” Pink breathed. _

“Steven!” 

He awoke with a gasp as Pearl shouted his name. 

She was hovering over him as Garnet and Amethyst stood in the background. The taller of the two holding the still active green communicator.

“Pearl…”Steven muttered as he calmed down. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” She shouted as she pulled him into a hug.

“What happened?” He asked over Pearls shoulder,

“We found you knocked out on the ground when we got back from...stuff." Amethyst finished awkwardly as Garnet sent a non to subtle glare her way.

“Steven, what happened?” Garnet asked him calmly. 

“I was just trying to make breakfast but that thing kept putting me to sleep.” He told her.

The gems all looked between Steven and the communicator, an eyebrow raised each.

“Steven we talked about this.” Pearl said as she rolled her eyes. “The communicator isn’t doing anything.” 

“It is! It’s been putting me to sleep, showing me strange dreams, why won’t you believe me?” Steven yelled as tears gathered in his eyes.

Pearl went to answer but was stopped short by Garnet. The taller gem having stepped between the two of them. She slowly kneeled down so that she was eye level with Steven. Then she pulled of her visor and rested it on the ground. 

Pearl and Amethyst gasped softly at the surprising motion but neither Steven or Garnet paid them any attention. For a solid minute Garnet stared into Stevens eyes. Her three meeting his two in an intense staring contest. 

Finally Garnet stood and returned her visor to her face.

“I believe you.” She declared.

“What?!” Pearl exclaimed.

“Steven has been right before. Your remember what happened with Peridot.” Garnet responded with a small smirk.

Pearl blushed fiercely at the reminder of the last time she had doubted Steven. 

“So Steven.” Garnet continued once Pearl had settled. “Tell us more about these dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


	4. What's the use of Feeling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals make for an interesting situation as the communicator reveals a hidden function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay University is a bitch.

_ Green Diamond cursed as another shock wave rattled the research center.  _

_ “You, Peridot, get me the numbers on the state of the sky wall!” She ordered a random Gem passing by. _

_ Various other gems stood at attention around her. Fusions and single gems working in harmony in an attempt to defend their new home. _

_ The building shook again.  _

_ “Sky wall at thirty percent!” The Peridot reported. _

_ Green paused at that. She seemed resigned as she lifted her head once more. _

_ “Leave.” She told them calmly as they all stared at her in shock. “Leave!” She commanded once more.  _

_ The Gems seemed to hesitate for a second as they all stared at their Diamond but slowly they all began to exit until only Green Diamond remained. _

_ She took a long hard look at the button in front of her. Then with a sigh deactivated the sky wall. _

“Then the dream cut out and I woke up.” Steven finished. 

The Gems all seemed conflicted at the revelations. Green Diamond, Fusion, the apparent war between Green and White they had never learned about.

“All this time we thought we were the first…” Pearl muttered aloud. She looked up at the other gems as tears gathered in her eyes. “How long did Rose keep this from us? Why did she keep this from us?! I don’t-I just…” Words failed her as the tears fell freely down her face.

“I always thought the destruction, the gem weapons, all of it, came from the rebellion. I guess it just wasn’t ours.” Amethyst stated.

Garnet seemed to be taking it the hardest. Her mouth was wabeling as a single tear fell down her face. “All this time…” She started as more tears fell beneath her visor. “All this time  _ hating  _ the Diamonds, hating  _ Home world _ , and now-!” She faltered their as she removed her visor. Her eyes were red and puffy as a deep emotional weight settled in her eyes. “Now I don’t know what to think…” She finished softly.

For several minutes they all just sat there. Wallowing in their shared misery and confusion. 

Steven didn’t know what to do. Usually Garnet was the one who brought them together when times got tough. The shoulder to cry on, the emotional rock, now that she was the one crying he had no idea what to do. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If-If I hadn’t opened the door, if I hadn’t messed with the communicator, none of this would have happened. But I’m going to fix everything!”

He grabbed the communicator from the ground and lifted it over his head. With a heave and a shout he threw it as hard as he could against the ground. 

It bounced once as it struck the ground and something inside it seemed to click. After a moment the communicator started shaking violently as a bright green light started to shine. The same noise as before suddenly started to ring, growing louder and louder to the point that they all had to cover their ears. 

Then it shot through the roof and into the night sky.

They all stared at the hole in the roof for a moment as they tried to figure out what had just happened.

“That...can’t be good.” Amethyst muttered aloud.

They all quickly made to follow it. Running out of the house and making their way up the hill to the lighthouse. Once they got their they found the communicator shaking as streaks of green lightning arced from its surface, burning anything it touched. The light had grown to, becoming so bright that it even out-shined the full moon. 

“What is going on?!” Peridot shouted as she and Lapis landed beside them. “We saw that thing shining from the barn and we came as fast as we could.”

“We don’t know what’s happening but that  _ was _ a basic communicator.” Pearl told them.

Peridot gobbed like a fish as she looked between the other crystal gems and the communicator. 

“How the  _ glob _ did you manage to get it to do  _ that?! _ ” Peridot shouted shrilly. 

Before any of them had a chance to respond the communicator once again shot up. Flying up into the sky almost faster than they could see it. Once it was a couple miles above the lighthouse it suddenly exploded.

An electromagnetic pulse flying out in every direction along with a massive burning light. Once it was safe to do so Steven looked up at where it had been and froze. 

Two massive hands were floating in the sky. One yellow and the other Blue.

“That...is not good.” Lapis said weakly.

* * *

_ Green glared as the white upper body of a gem woman descended from the sky. It shone like a star against the inky backdrop of the night sky. She watched it descend for a moment before waving her hand.  _

_ All at once a cacophony of blasts went off all around her as thousands of weapons fired upon the vessel. They struck the ship all at once, for a moment it seemed the white ship would survive, then one of the shots found a weak point in the shield. A bright blue flare went up and then the shields fell.  _

_ They fired again. _

_ This time, without shields, the ship stood no chance. It was blown to pieces as their hail of gunfire continued.  _

_ Green watched as the ship fell to earth in a burning pile of ruble. She simply smirked. _

_ Now the battle would begin. _

The yellow and blue ships hovered for just a moment before lowering themselves towards the beach. The gems scrambled to intersect them but were too late.

Both hands suddenly slammed palm down against the sand sending debris everywhere. When they lifted the gems were greeted with a sight that had them running even faster to reach the beach front.

Blue and Yellow Diamond stood upon the beach in all their glory. Blue was slightly hunched, as though the act of standing were tiring, and bore a face of confusion. Yellow beside her seemed to hold no such reservations. Her back was ramrod straight as her face carried a look of complete indifference. 

“What do we do?!” Pearl yelled panicked. 

“One of them on their own would be difficult enough to defeat but together…” Garnet answered back in frustration.

“Well we gotta do something!” Lapis said as she glided closer to the ground. 

They all stopped just around the corner from the beach, using the sheer cliff as cover to look upon the two Diamonds. What they saw was not what they expected however…

“How quaint…” Blue muttered as she kneled in front of the house. 

“What is it?” Yellow asked coldly as she scrolled on her screen.

“I don’t know but it looks quite nice.” Blue responded with a soft smile.

Yellow hummed indifferently.

“It reminds me...it...reminds me…” Blue muttered as tears began to gather in her eyes. 

Just like in the research center the crystal gems reached up in confusion as tears leaked from their own eyes. 

When they finally looked back Blue was openly sobbing on the ground. Eventually Yellow diamond moved over to her fellow Diamond. She seemed hesitant on what to do but before she got a chance to act blue flung herself into Yellows arms. 

At first the Yellow Diamond seemed uncomfortable but after a few seconds eventually returned the hug. 

The crystal gems stared at the almost soft scene with an almost surrealness. Before they could absorb the sight before them they were caught off guard as something began to happen. 

The two Diamonds slowly began to sway back and forth before they both suddenly exploded into a blinding light.

Steven had to look away from the binding light but once it faded he slowly opened his eyes, turned back, and stared in complete wonder.

Green Diamond

She looked just as she had in the dreams with one notable difference. A deep scar ran across her form from her right eye to the left corner of her lip.

The massive gem seemed surprised to be their. Her hands gently reaching out to feel the sand and water beneath her. 

Hesitantly Steven walked out. The other gems tried to pull him back but were just too far out of reach. 

He expected her to glare. To show some kind of hatred. Yet none appeared. She just stared impassively as he approached. 

Once he was in front of her he realised just how truly massive she was. She stood easily three quarters the height of the temple, her hands could have easily scooped his house up, and her foot was taller than his entire body. 

Yet he felt no fear.

No feeling of inferiority.

No deep seated terror at the prospect of talking to her.

Rather her actually felt...calm. 

“Hello little one, how are you?” She asked. And it was so strange because he expected her voice to echo across the field but it didn’t. Rather it was like a warm summers breeze; wafting over him like a long lost friend.

“I’m okay, I was actually wondering how you were, you seemed so surprised to be here…” He trailed off as the large Diamond raised her eyebrows.

If she was curious how he knew she was a fusion she hid it well. Instead of responding she just lowered her hand, the invitation clear, and waited expectantly.

Rather than offend the very large and powerful gem he chose to accept. 

It was the strangest feeling, being raised hundreds of feet in the air, it almost made him queasy once she reached her shoulder. Once he had recovered from the rapid accent he walked onto the deep green pauldron covering her shoulder. 

For several minutes the two of them simply looked out at the ocean. The sound of the waves mixing with the cries of seagulls in a strange melody of serenity. 

Then a massive boulder struck Green in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


End file.
